Faint
by Frozen Mask
Summary: The world is full of lies. Everybody lies.
1. Reflection I: Depression

**Faint**

* * *

_Reflection I_: Depression

* * *

Chiba Mamoru, a man who had once everything, sat on the couch of his dim apartment. He leaned his head on the soft cushion before reminiscing his thoughts. He sighed, and picked up his now cold, cup of coffee. He forced himself to drink it all at once, the bitter taste of the liquid he tasted, that he swallowed as fast as he could.

The moon was on its quarter. Its crescent shape figure glowed in the midnight sky. Mamoru glanced up to his wall clock and barely noticed the feline by his glass windows. His eyes then trailed at the single framed picture by his furniture.

They were so happy back then. His arms wrapped around her as she smiled at the camera. _'So why did it all happened?'_ he thought grimly.

Tsukino Usagi was his life, the only reason why he still had the strength to live on. He never knew the reason why he was so attracted to her in a way that made him insane, almost all the time she was near him. But he can't stop his heart from fluttering and beat rapidly just by the glimpse of her or inhaled her intoxicating scent.

But now he missed it all. His cold and unfeeling emotion was all he have by now. He was left by this empty feeling. It was like it froze in time. Only she could break it, only she could melt him.

The moon was still shining, casting him a warm glow of husking moonlight. It cast upon a shadow by his side. Till then, he stood up and walked to his balcony and stared at the moon helplessly. It was one of the things that reminded him greatly of her.

Bright and beautiful, with its shine that warms the cold, dark night, but not one that burns. Ever so stunning, ever so mysterious. It was a sight to capture. Him bathing under the moonlight, reminiscing of her.

* * *

Luna was on her way towards to Mina's house. She, a feline cat, was wandering out late at nights. She was worried of him, her Princess' prince.

He had barely survived when she left. So was everyone. Their once outgoing and laughing personalities had died out into an endless silence and despair. They could do nothing but blame themselves. If only they have done better. Things wouldn't happen like this.

She arrived before Mina's gate. Luna leaped to the spiked bars, to the trees then to the window that leads to Mina's bedroom.

When her paw landed on the soft mat, she knew she had done it successfully. Artemis was there on his cat- bed, pacing back and forth uneasily. His eyes glued into the ground as he made a serious yet confused- pained face. Luna could only neared him and licked his nose.

His steel blue orbs met her rufous ones.

"Luna.." he trailed and she looked at him with an evident concerned face.

"Artemis, Mamoru-san is still depressed. He couldn't accept all these happenings around us and denies it so much," Luna looked away, forcing the tears in her eyes that was beginning to leak out, to stay.

"So is Mina, and the girls too.." he looked down, muttering words of guilt as Luna was reflecting on herself by staring at her shadow by the wall.

_'If only I could have see all of this coming..'_ she pushed the blame to herself, just like everyone did. It was a depressing life they have, ever since she left. They could never take everything back again. Especially the current situation now. It was the worst.

* * *

The feeling on helplessness bubbled up on Michiru's insides. Haruka was silent all the time too, and had been trying to cheer them all up. But it was all in vain, Hotaru knew it of course, but never did she gave up on the thought.

No fights, everything was quiet. Everyone resumed on their lives. Except of them, so was the Inners. Mamoru had it worst either.

Without her, they could not enjoy their peace. They could not resume on their lives here on Earth, without her- the center of all. Everything was so cold, distant, and uncaring, under her absence.

This is so frustrating.

The girl's barely talk, Haruka hardly touch her bike and car, Mamoru had locked himself at his apartment. Everyone was on their ways of sanctifying themselves out of the guilt. It kills them so.

Slowly and painfully, till it devours them whole.

All they could do is regret and sulk. Nothing else, nothing more. She could not be tracked. Neither of them did. Michiru on the other hand- well, her feelings were raging and unidentified. It was all like a gushing and a clashing of water. Like a whirlpool or a tsunami.

Like a hurricane raging through mercilessly into the ocean.

Seems like only Hotaru was sane enough than them. But who knew, maybe she had her own way of sulking over in regret of losing their Princess. She was acting strange lately though, this past months, but whenever Michiru notices it, Hotaru would then falter her face into a smile. Fake perhaps, just for the reason of washing the guilt for a moment. Then it would come by again, over and over.

Insanity has taken over them, and it's unstoppable.

* * *

Motoki was dusting his counter when something crossed his mind. He sighed, remembering Mamoru's helpless situation at his apartment.

He had spotted him one day, drunk and unconscious on the floor. Empty bottles were scattered, some of them were smashed into pieces. When he tried to shook him awake, Mamoru muttered over and over the apologies he had failed and his caged feelings were poured out in his drunk state.

Mamoru had cried out Usagi's name. And for the first time, Motoki saw him cry. He was like a lost little boy in the body of an adult man in his twenties. _'At least he let them all out,'_ Motoki thought.

Ever since then, Motoki had been visiting him daily. Making sure he ate well, and did not do things that would make the situation worser than it already was. He prepared a meal and packed them in a bag. He would force Mamoru to eat all of these, as usual, tomorrow morning.

Motoki reminded himself of forcing Mamoru out of his apartment. Nevertheless tell him to bathe himself sometime. He smelled like a rotten fish for days already.

He then placed the packed meal into the fridge. He would reheat them in the oven at dawn. Then he proceeded to lock and secure all doors and windows before walking out and shutting his arcade close for the day.

The moon glowed at him before he went on his way towards his house. Unknown to him, slithering shadows were leaping by the building at his back, chasing something that was unnoticed by anyone.

The road become foggy but Motoki never stopped for he knew his way home even if passing through a mist. He was juggling his keys by his pockets as the moon was covered by the thick grey clouds.

* * *

An adult man was chasing after two disfigured creatures with dangerous, prowling auras. He pulled out his sharp blade and swung it directly at one of the creatures' arm and the other directly hit at its chest, killing it as soon as the blade pierced through at its weak point.

His head was pounding. Pain jolted in his mind. He kneel over, dropping the sword into the ground before it gradually disappeared. Silence engulfed around the place.

A ringing tone was heard. Then it beeped. A screaming voice was shouting over the glinting screen of the phone inside his pocket.

"Hey listen up yo! Project is in the new topic lesson. So many distraction, no time for reaction. You haven't payed yet your tuition. How are you going to survive in this situation? SO HURRY THE HELL UP AND GET YOUR ASS ON THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE ON SUNDAY AFTERNOON BEFORE I WILL GOT A SERIOUS SCARING SHIT TENSION!" before it beeped again and the glinting faded.

He felt numb and tired. A barrier surrounded him. Soon the man lay unconscious, drifting into his slumber, his body disappeared into the night.

The winds blew, the fallen disfigured creatures turned into dust and was blown away. The place was once more silent, only the chirping of the crickets could be heard. The ground was surrounded by a fog.

Dark and still, the alley was dreadful silent just as a grave place.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters here.  
**


	2. Reflection II: Vocan

**Faint**

* * *

_Reflection II_: Vocan

* * *

Blue Flame.

A name he had called himself as far as he remembered. Blonde jet hair, blue eyes. He slipped through his way and walked down into the path where he met her yesterday. She was indeed there, but in different outfit.

Her form was more clear by the morning. Golden blonde hair that stretches past into her knees. Azure blue orbs, familiar tint of eyes. Despite of having an elegant gown yesterday, she dresses all so simple right now.

A white polo shirt with black linings, matched glaucous blue pants.

"I've been thinking," he voiced out as she met with his eyes. "You are right. But, who in the world are you to change my life?"

She smiled in return. "I'm just a mere woman who lived through her instincts."

"A want a name, do tell me."

"Serenity. Serenity de Grave."

The man was quiet. A de Grave. The pieces are clear. She owns the catacomb he just ventured with his prey. _'What now? Will he be reported by this woman to the human authorities?'_ the man gravely thought. He did a mistake. A very big mistake.

"If you are thinking about being sentenced, do not be worry. It's boring to just jail you. I'll use more of you. You are fun to be with," Serenity-the woman said reassuringly.

"What do you want from me?"

"Simple. I want you to be a member of my household, Blue Flame the assassin. Enough with your old life and serve me. Not for glory, not for money, but serve me as a family."

"And how would you do that?"

"I could do that if you agree with me. Do not fret, I've already took care of your once so- called organization," she pulled out a phone and show me a picture of a small silver locket. Similar to what she gave me.

"That sliver locket is a sign. It is up to you to embrace it. Become a member to the household, or go back to your old life. It depends on you."

I hesitated. Yet I remembered my thoughts. I wanted to be free. I want to redress my life. "I will. I accept your offer, de Grave," I said with forwarded eyes.

"Serenity, please. It is set then. Welcome to your new life," she stated as she held out an earring and placed it on my left ear. She held my hand for a moment, then pinned the silver locket unto my collar.

"From now on, You will be named as Jacques. Jacques Jabari of the de Grave household. My servant, my family."

It feels like a coronation ceremony. Or a knighthood one. Whatever it is, Blue Flame- currently Jacques, cannot turn back anymore. He choose this. By his own freewill.

A dark haired man observed the two from a balcony. His amber eyes reflects the man, Jacques. He knew him. But that Jacques was not aware. He could feel. The destiny brought them closer. And his sister did not hesitate so. He is also a de Grave. No other being could fool other than his sister.

"Thy kingdom come. It is sooner than I thought," he reminisced the memories he had of the past. Then he foreshadowed the events that would soon take place. He vowed to remain by his sister's side. After all, he was Lucas. Lucas de Grave, a man to be feared by mortal or other creature alike.

As he looked around, a flash of silver blurred on his sight. Another one is coming. This time, it is his job to interfere. A de Grave must be prepared for whatever things. Especially the ones who could change their lives.

Crystal Tokyo is near. No one could ever deny it.

* * *

Silver hair that stretched up till his shoulders. Tanned skin, well muscular chest. Wearing modern clothes, white shirt, russet brown coat. Steel blue pants, black belts and detailed white shoes, orbs hidden under the tainted black sunglasses. He paused, looking at the building in front of him.

Phantomreign incorporated.

He parked his car and went pass by the security, who let him in after introducing himself briefly. He sauntered past the meeting room, which was currently empty. He sat by a chair and leaned to relax. He thought back. His current brother, Lucas had him hurry to go back.

He was assigned to protect the de Grave heiress.

He knew this would come. Lucas would eventually give him a task. But this time, it is a lifetime one. Protecting the heiress sounds so easy, but hard to do. He heard, from rumors spread around, the heiress was hard to manage, yet many people awed by her character. He did not seen much of her, other than a very old photo of her with her once family.

Kenward Kael. The name given by Lucas de Grave. Adopted by Lucas de Grave, raised by Aridus Kael.

He relaxed, by the comfort given by the chair. The stillness quite suite him. He then fell to a deep slumber, letting the darkness over take him.

* * *

_The scent of the woods, the vast fields, the gentle wind. The place was so peaceful. Riding on a horse, he searched through dens and valleys, till he arrived before a clearing. He saw him. The prince. Wearing in his armor, he embraced a petite maiden._

_"Prince.." he trailed, observing them from a distance. Then he realized he was not alone._

_"Who's there?!" he demanded as a woman stepped forth. Orange suit, skirt and shoes. Pale blond hair with a red ribbon rested on top. Golden tiara with an orange stone. A scout. A sailor scout._

_If this woman is scout, then the woman whom the prince embraced is.._

_"You're guarding over the crowned princess of the moon," he stated frankly, there was no doubt that he was wrong. The scout nodded and glanced at the princess, who never noticed them spying over._

_"The princess is too innocent to fall in love with an earthling. A crowned prince, above else. It is too dangerous," the scout stated, seriousness overflows within her eyes. Without a doubt, she is as protective to the princess as he was to the prince, or probably more._

_"Yes, it may create a war against the two kingdoms."_

_"Whatever it is, it is my duty to watch over her. If your prince does something to her, I would not hesitate to kill him. Even if it would wage a bloody war," she threatened, she spat with venom._

_'Such an intoxicating creature' he thought, a smile crept through his lips._

_"But that does not mean I would not stop you, scout, nor the others," he licked his lips and offered a hand. "My name's Kunzite by the way. May I ask yours my lady?" he winked as the scout blushed._

_"I-I am the scout of Venus. Sailor Venus," she hesitated for a while before stretching her hand and shook his._

_The two stared after the prince and princess. A love for a fleeting moment, forbidden yet so tempting. Like the fruit of Eden, their relationship is so critical. Such bond, a love that both holds for the other. How will it end?_

* * *

Ken, woke up after such realistic dream. This is the fourth time it happened. The last one was four months ago, when he received a letter from Lucas, his foster brother, with an attached photo of the heiress, his sister.

Could it be? Could be the heiress connected to him? Then why is she so familiar?

Whatever it is, Ken is prepared for it. That was the main reason he accepted the task. He need to find more clues to connect the pieces of his dreams.

He leaned on his chair, before he stood up and left the room. Bringing the photo with him, he set up forth a resolution. To find the truth about his past.

* * *

Serenity de Grave drank her tea on her peaceful garden. Sitting on her favorite spot, she watched the view.

It was her free time. No one could disturb her unless it is too important to mind about. Soon, Jacques- Jack neared her. He simply bowed before giving her a screen phone. On call. Lucas de Grave. Her brother.

She place the teacup and held the phone on her lap. She press the button and her brother's face appeared on the screen. He was currently wearing a business suit. Probably, from a meeting or still going to one.

"Serenity, listen," her brother stated in a stern, yet gentle voice.

"I sent a man to be trusted to watch over you."

Serenity furrowed her eyebrows. Then she spoke, "What for? I already have one."

"Serenity it is not enough," his voice held with dominance, as if he did not want her to interrupt. "Kenward Kael. Aridus' pupil of his match. He will watch over you."

"Aridus? You mean one of your men?" her brother nodded. "He has a pupil?!" she asked in disbelief.

"He will come by this day, any minute by now. Serenity, do not fret. He is to be trusted. You'll see," the phone beeped and the screen shut down. Serenity pouted, his brother was too over- stressed to mind her. She was just playing him a few months ago, talk about business. It affects people's character and attention in a matter of time.

She handed back the phone to Jack.

As he was about to leave, Serenity stated, "As you heard, another will come by. Prepare for a simple welcoming dinner. I do not want that new comer to misjudge the de Grave household."

Jack nodded and left. Serenity sighed. The day was getting boring, she needed some fun. Go back to the academy perhaps, but that would be more boring, for during breaks, the academy is nothing but a grand club fighting against each other. She still have to wait for the break to be over.

Maybe she should enroll with Jack during that time. So that she would have a companion on going to the academy. And maybe with the new comer too. That is, unless the new comer is worth it.

She had to face her day. Harvesting one day on what you'd done, is the greatest pleasure one could do.

* * *

Ken currently was having a dinner to the said heiress. She was so simple yet so beautiful. Like the woman in his realistic dreams. The petite woman that his so- called prince was embracing. Princess Serenity. There was no doubt it was her. Irony isn't it? She have the same name of her past self. The problem is, had she remembered anything at all? If he would tell her about it, would she sees him as a fool?

Serenity de Grave.

He could not believe it. A mere teenager running a company? A lady above else, who owns vast wealth and holds enormous power over the world. The reincarnation of the once petite princess, so unbelievable. Yet, it is real. And he could not deny it.

If this was proven, then he would serve this woman in searching for the prince.

On the other hand, Serenity was not surprised to see him. One could not forget a man who once was an enemy. The head general of the Shittenou. She knew his name was too familiar when his brother mentioned his name.

The dinner was quite. When they have finished, Serenity was left alone with Ken. Kenward Kael.

Serenity was the first one to speak. "Shittenou, is that word familiar to you?" she asked as Ken's eyes widened.

Then he nodded and spoke, "Are you aware the fact about the scouts?" he countered back.

"Trust me, I know far more than that."

"Then do you know who you were once-"

"Serenity. Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom. Now, do you know who you were?"

"Kunzite. General Kunzite of the Elysion," Ken stated without hesitating. Remembering his once former self brought him such nostalgia.

"Then do you know the guy earlier?" she asked. Ken became silent for a while.

"The blonde guy earlier, he is my servant. Though he might not even aware of it, he is your companion, Jadeite. General Jadeite of the Elysion," she proclaimed.

"What a surprising turn of events. Is it fate? Or is it destiny that drawn all of us together?"

Serenity's eyes turned serious. "No, we make our own destiny. It is up to us to take which path we choose..and overcomes the consequences behind it. Come along now, you are still my guest. For now. Tomorrow and so forth, you will watch over me, I know. It is after all, your task in the first place, as said by my brother."

Ken nodded and followed Serenity, who was currently walking away from the dining room, and took the grand staircase till upstairs.

* * *

Bombs. Screams. Screeches.

A chase that began with a red luxury car ramming a street near the quiet village of Los Angeles, California. Thursday, February 6, it ended 17 blocks away on a hill with military killing the serial drivers.

The chaotic events began at 5:16 p.m. -when the driver pointed a MG3 Machine gun, killing sixty people at once, near the wide lot of the de Grave household. The massacre was known around the country.

But it did not affect the de Grave manor.

The maids of the manor found a man, a brunette one, being thrown from the series of bomb explosion. He landed on the pool of the mansion, bloody and unconscious. The authorities never suspected anything at all, except vast bullets and the piled corpses of burnt, dead people.

The sight was grosser than a blood- stench hell.

* * *

Thankfully, the owner was not there. Or it would be dangerous. Traveling to south was Serenity's pleasure. The warm, cozy air of the southeast sunshine relaxes her. Almost reminds her of Japan's summer. Treasure hunting was the main plan. Her great grandfather had just died and left off a big sum of money for both her and her brother's. But that was not the main point.

Her great grandfather once exported sherry goods. And the best- selling and the rarest of them all was his Amontillado. He dug out catacombs and built crypts for his products, each under his manor. But when he decided to stop the business, his crypts and catacombs were his hiding place of vast treasures exported from different countries. Blocks of gold, black diamonds, pearls and other jewels. All people had wanted it.

But taking the treasure was not easy.

Every single creature who heard his treasures flock around to find the catacomb. Many were injured and most of them died finding the treasures. All of them had failed. Nobody took his treasures. Not even his descendants. Not even Serenity's brother, Lucas had done the quest successfully.

Now it is Serenity's turn. Being the youngest and the only descendant who had not taken the quest yet, was the only hope in locating and taking in the treasures. And to do that, she must live in the old manor of her great grandfather which was well taken care of by his descendants.

Peaking from the limousine's window, Serenity tried to memorize some certain routes leading the manor. The sky was getting darker, it seems. She glanced at her two companions near her. It has been weeks by then, when she met Ken, a week and half more of Jack.

The two men were slumbering. Serenity did not want to disturb them. They need to save energy for the treasure hunting by nightfall, and the following nights by then. The clues are visible by nightfall, as instructed by her brother. But the clues were not easy to solve, each one seems parallel and abstract to connect together as a puzzle. That what had failed in in finding his reward.

Serenity felt excited. It is evident that she was not after the treasure, but instead, with solving all the clues and finding the treasure, she can defeat her brother. One does not simply declare independence from their overprotective family. And that is her sole purpose.

They were entering to a vast clearing, where plain fields of rice and corn were decorated each by a scarecrow made by ragged clothes and buttons. The manor's black spiky gate was getting visible, as seen inside the limousine. Her quest has just begun.

* * *

Jack pried open the huge doors. They were greeted by silence, their shadows reflected on the shiny floor, in contrast of the light outside from the darkness within. No webs, no pest. The decors are arranged very well, as if someone have just lived here at this moment.

"Odd, I thought there are servants taking care of the manor," Ken questioned in a whisper.

They stepped in as they tried to find a switch. But to no avail. Serenity finally noticed that the chandelier was of candles, and not mechanical lights. "That chandelier can be lighten up by fire. Do you guys have a lighter?" she asked as the two looked up and finally noticed.

"Whatever it is, this manor sure way too old," Ken stated, his voice echoed.

"Probably the servants did not want to change anything but to keep this manor clean daily," Serenity reasoned.

Jack took off his black gloves and flickered his fingers. Fire appeared sudden, circling him as he pointed his hand to the chandelier's direction. The fire moved and all of the candles were lightened up swiftly, as the place lit up. Ken backed two steps before regaining his posture.

"You control flames?" he asked, not believing, but his voice never faltered.

"Yes," was Jack's simple answer.

"Since when?"

"Far as long as my memory takes."

"You are not an ordinary human are you?"

"You don't say? Neither on you too."

Serenity sighed. The two were lost in their semi- argument. Serenity took a step forward and noticed the wooden handles of the staircase. She wiped a finger on the surface. No single dust present, odd indeed.

What is in this mansion that stirred up her conscience. Was it because of the aura given off that it's old? Or probably that the manor was too clean to be old. Whatever it is, it made her guts quiver with both worry and excitement. It is probably one of the clues that leads to the treasure.

* * *

_Dark, cold and hazy atmosphere. Surrounded by the sound of wild animals of the night, shadows slither along with the gushing of the northeast wind. The plain fields were oddly dancing, as if bowing before the road a shadow just passed by. The rocks and pebbles moved along with the footsteps._

_Lights. Shining light that blinds the eye strolled up into the sky. The ground moved as the steps formed leading down into a much darker abyss. Gems pointed at each other, reflecting the borrowed light to the shimmering blocks of gold. All were tempting, but only one stood out the most._

_A box. A silver box rest upon the top of highest blocks of gold adorned with jewels. A soft silk draped along, as if it was a road in contrast of nature. A soft melody tuned in._

_Soft and nostalgic, a mere form of Saudade. It was a familiar one that stirrs deep within one's soul._

* * *

Jack glanced at the starless night sky reminiscing his thoughts. At the mentioned earlier, he remembered his last prey. After he had lived with Serenity, he suddenly asked himself why did he do all of those? Was it for survival, or was merely for pleasure seeking? It happened as if it was yesterday, the last prey before his freedom.

_The injures of life **Blue Flame the assassin** had been through the best as he could, but when no one claims you is another thing. Living with nothing, living for nothing. A completely nonsensical life. Emotions unstirred. No feelings, no sweat. A more worse than a metal machine. No freedom, living with vanity._

_No weak point- this body of his, a person who is feared._

_Humanity. A vast race that covers the entire world. Living to destroy, living with destruction. A herd of destroyers. Despite of their amount, they seem an easy target. No living human trusted another human so easily and willingly._

_Insolent fools._

_They prided themselves with objects that entertains them very well. The only creatures who die for the others, yet the one who kills the most. Immolation is uncommon to their herd. They divided themselves according to their physical differences. The only herd that criticizes their own kind._

_Fool. Rubbish. That's what they are._

_The massacre of the two villages across the north. Humans did that too. Yet they blame any nonsensical creature they could come up with. Pleasing themselves to such extent. Blood. Shout. Cries._

_Oh, they love that sound. The sound of sharp objects piercing through the flesh. The sound of begging. The fear present within their orbs. How sickening sight, yet how splendid it was. Madness flow within their veins. And it's unstoppable. The capability to scare, to drive through fear, yet holding your crown under these corpses like nothing ever happened. Politics. Bribery. Gluttony. Pride._

_It was about dusk, when crowds of the elite entered through a bountiful ball of the evening. Millionaires around the flock around. People wore elite and tight fitting dresses. Their enthusiasm suits the time and opportunity- while they are still alive, they party like maniacs, under the restriction of proper posture and etiquette._

_**Blue Flame** sauntered around the dancing floor, under these piercing eyes of the ladies. Some are bold enough to entice him to dance and talk, boasting around their power and money. In this respect, he did not differ much of their materially wealth. In gemmary and influence, these ladies' families are in the elite standard._

_It was then he found him. The man wore a blue mask. Despite of his tight fitting suit, one can tell his gluttonous obsession against anything present. Food, wine, money and women. It is indeed, vividly present within his body, so as his aura. **Blue Flame** was so pleased to see him. He said to him, "My, your estate is plentiful and abundant. Such lovely things. How remarkably well you are looking. With this, women from different race shall flock around."_

_He laugh and snorted. **Blue Flame** could tell by the smell, he's not in his average state of mind. Such drunkard, and in the middle of this crowd too. He was pleased by his praising. Such a cheap creature._

_"Why to you too, fine young man," he waved freely, his puffed cheeks wringed out a very wide smile. His voice changed from tenor. One could tell that he is happy, so confident of himself._

_Soon it will be his downfall. **Blue Flame** looked around, people seemed quite too busy of themselves to mind around. He looked unto him. Then **Blue Flame** pulled out a card that he found from the marble balcony awhile ago. This should get him._

_"I heard this place has a catacomb," **Blue Flame** finally said as a man with drinks passed by us. He grabbed a wine. He tasted it. It was dry and sour. It was a Medoc. Then the man stared at him._

_"Are you sure young lad?" he pinned him with interest. He got his attention._

_"I have my doubts. After all, I'm just a mason within the league."_

_"You? A mere young lad? A mason?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How about the catacomb? What's the catch in there?"_

_"A very expensive mummy. Imported from Egypt."_

_"Are you quite sure about what your saying right now?"_

_**Blue Flame** nodded, as he watch his face held with confusion. Then he stared back at the card. Thus his doubts gradually faded, he stared at him once again. His face was serious, like he was about to lose his mind. His piercing grey, dull eyes matched his own. He was testing him. Like I'd fail._

_Thus, he followed him. He took off his mask as he observed the dark, cold place underneath. Steps they took as **Blue Flame** pulled out a flashlight, so was he. The place was very damp. Each time they took a shallow breathe, it echoed through the place. They keep on walking till he got exhausted._

_"Still no mummy yet?" he panted while leaning his hand by the wall._

_"Not yet, impatient sir. We will go through this, unless you don't want to see such glimpse of the embedded gold of the hidden mummy. I hear well it's such a finery," **Blue Flame** taunted him as he got up, pushing off the dust in his clothes, he strolled before him in a fast pace._

_Venturing in such place, was quite new to him. He frequently halted before two endways, doubting which should he take. Moving forward, they finally saw a very large casket. He bolted, and lit it up with his flashlight._

_Egyptian blue embedded with gold. A beautiful form of an image was done. A pharaoh. This mummy was once were._

_He smiled very well, opening the casket he saw gold figurines. Snake, cattle, dogs and a scepter. He held it such grace, awing before the treasure. His tiredness was gone, it was obvious, but his anxiety to bring the gold up and sell it, was another thing._

_"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You're such a coy, an excellent mason. Mind do I tell you that we shall have rich laughter. Over the midst of the crowd, we took the gold!" he said with a boasting laugh._

_"You do not comprehend very well, Mr. Flambeaux."_

_"Yes, the mummy. The casket. We'll be famous!"_

_"Be gone, fool."_

_No voice, no answer. The sharp object **Blue Flame** hold was glinted by the flashlight by the ground. A mere reflection of light. Blood dripped unto the concrete floor. It suites the dampness of the place. Now he have to cover him up. In depth of four feet under, he laid peacefully._

_**Blue Flame** walked away, returning the figurines, closing the casket. Walking back the path they've both taken, he finally moved from this place. Never looking back, he sauntered through the steps. The dust on his shoes was the only reminder of what he'd been through._

Of course that was him of the past. No longer **Blue Flame**, he is already now Jack- Jacques Jabari of the de Grave household. And he will never let go of this title. It was his freedom to choose and to live.

When the heiress introduced him to books, novels and poetry, one could determine his life with his last prey so similar as Edgar Allan Poe's Cask of Amontillado. But the difference is, he had no reason to kill his prey other than it was a job thrown into his shoulders. Not even revenge to avenge. But that does not matter now. His life is changing, thanks to her.

Satisfied by his thoughts, he went back inside and slept peacefully like the past weeks he'd been with his new companions as a servant. Happy as he is, he dreamt more of his life as his days progressed by.

* * *

**For those who had read the previous chapter 2, it was a mistake. I published a wrong chapter within this story and it took me a week to notice it. Forget about that chapter, here is the real one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters here.**


End file.
